


Rest For The Weary

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, let my man rest, more dyad AU!, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan overexerts himself. Cody and Anakin team up to get him to take a break.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dyad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Rest For The Weary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write any kind of sickfic (and its not really a sickfic). Which is kind of ironic because I like reading sickfics but have never attempted to write one? Maybe that will change in the future.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He was trying to focus on his breathing but found that it was more difficult than usual to do so, since he could only breathe out of one nostril.

“General Kenobi?” Commander Cody asked from across the room. “Admiral Yularen is requesting your presence on the bridge.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “I’ll be right there.” He sighed and turned to walk towards the bridge from the briefing room. The bright lights and the noise from all of the men on the bridge were only making his headache worse, and he hoped that he wasn’t passing along… whatever this was to Anakin through their bond. A quick check told him that no- his former padawan was happily chatting away with his own apprentice and appeared to be in good physical health.

“General.” Admiral Yularen greeted as he turned to speak to Obi-Wan “The Jedi Council has assigned us a new mission. We are to rendezvous with General Skywalker and Commander Tano by the Felucia system, and aid with the ground assault.” 

“Sir, do we have enough fuel for that trip? We’re thousands of parsecs away from Felucia.” Cody said. Obi-Wan frowned. He was trying his best to pay attention to the conversation that was happening in front of him, but it sounded like he was listening to it happen from underwater. He looked at Cody and then at Yularen- neither men seemed to notice anything was amiss.

“We should check with the engineers before we make that journey.” Obi-Wan added, his voice sounding like it was coming from someone else. He saw Cody glance at him from the corner of his eye. While the commander kept a straight face, he could feel his concern through the force. Obi-Wan cursed mentally- the last thing he needed was someone to be worrying over him when the needed to supply aid to Anakin and Ahsoka on Felucia as soon as possible. Obi-Wan winced as his headache increased in intensity. He didn’t miss the way that Cody took a second glace over at him.

“I will contact Anakin and Ahsoka and let them know that we are on our way.” Obi-Wan said. Admiral Yularen nodded at him and he turned around to walk away. Obi-Wan walked off of the bridge and towards the briefing room. Cody followed him and picked up a data pad that had been left on the holotable. He looked down at it for a second before speaking.

“Sir, with all due respect, I think I should contact General Skywalker and that you should rest.” Cody said, looking at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s shoulder’s tensed

“It’s fine Cody. I’m sure that you have other things that you need to do. And Anakin is my former apprentice anyway.” Obi-Wan said and cleared his throat again. Cody looked down at his data pad again.

“General-“Cody began. Obi-Wan held up his hand.

“Cody. I said I’m fine.” Obi-Wan snapped. He grimaced when he felt Cody’s emotions through the force. He hasn’t meant to be so rude, but he was tired. There was a tense silence that hung over the room before Cody broke it.

“General Skywalker says you’re lying.” Cody replied.

“What?” Obi-Wan said while turning around quickly. The sudden movement made him dizzy, and he grabbed onto the edge of the holotable for support. He curled his hand into a fist, trying to stop the shivers from running through his body.

“I’ve already contacted Skywalker and Tano. They know we’re on our way, and he also warned me that you might be in a bad mood because…” Cody trailed off.

“Because?” Obi-Wan questioned while lifting an eyebrow.

“Because he said you weren’t feeling well, and he also mentioned to make sure that you get some rest before they meet up because he ‘doesn’t want to deal with you being sleep deprived and running after Commander Tano on the battle field’.” Obi-Wan scoffed, which turned into a cough that he tried his best to suppress.

“General, If I may suggest-“Cody began. Obi-Wan raised his hand up.

“I understand, Cody. But wake me up immediately if anything happens.” Obi-Wan said as he turned to make his way to his quarters.

“Of course, sir.” Cody responded with a smile.

_‘I cannot believe you got my own commander to turn against me’._ Obi-Wan muttered to Anakin through their bond.

_‘We’ll talk later, after you’ve slept for more than two hours. And head to the medbay for a checkup_.’ Anakin replied through their bond, more exasperated than usual.

_‘Anakin I don’t need to go through all-‘_ Obi-Wan began. He opened the door to his quarters and laid down on the bed. He felt all of his aching muscles relax at the change to finally be able to rest. Obi-Wan shivers again and pulled the blanket up over his body and curled up onto his side.

_‘If you don’t, I will carry you off of the battlefield and to the medbay myself once we rendezvous.’_ Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan tried to blink, tried to stay awake, but felt sleep pulling on his body, on his mind, and through the force.

_‘Anakin’_ Obi-Wan said through their bond. He wanted to tell him to stop sleep suggesting him into resting, but he couldn’t even think straight anymore.

_‘Goodnight’_


End file.
